CanadaX OC Chapter two: what now?
by IamSpain98
Summary: Lana and Mathew finaly say their true feelings, but will Lana's Ex boyfriend agree to this?


This is my first OC X Hetalia character story so please enjoy~!

-IamSpain89

When Luana woke up, the sun was already high in the sky signaling that it was around late afternoon, Luana's roommate came in drinking scotch like always, "Yo, finally your awake!" Said the half drunk Fiona "Yeah, just what time is it anyways?" she asked, Fiona turned around mumbling about some new kid in the apartment that you two were staying at while your house was being rebuilt after someone set it on fire while having a party for Luana's 16th birthday. Luana got up and changed into a spring green top with a black t-shirt underneath with regular blue jeans, she put her shoulder-length curly brown hair into a lazy pony-tail and started eating a bowl of lucky charms when someone started knocking on the door, quite softly too. Fiona stumbled to the door but Luana got to it first , and opened it to reveal the one person she really didn't wanted to see right then. "What are you doing here Max?" Max, who was wearing a grey sweatshirt and dark blue jeans has been friends with Luana since fith grade. His brown hair was soaked with what was probably sweat, Max was panting trying to catch his breath, "Did you see Rudy or Lucy anywhere?" He asked between pants, Rudy and Lucy were his two american bulldogs, "no, I just got up. Do you want me to help you look-" Was all Luana could say before they heard a yell and barking.

Luana and Max ran where the sound came from, and saw Rudy and Lucy ontop of who looked like a boy with shoulder length blond hair and glasses, "Rudy, Lucy! Get off of him!" Yelled Max as he tried to pry Rudy off of the boy, Luana claaped her hands and called for Lucy, who came running to her shortly afterwords. "Are you okay?" Luana asked, helping the boy up. "I-i'm fine, thanks really." He said in a quiet voice, Max came up to them with Rudy and Lucy with leash's on. "Are you sure? Nobody can easily recover an attack from these two that easily, anyways my names Luana." Luana said to the boy, "hahaha, My names Mathew, nice to meet you." He replied, Max introduced himself after bringing the dogs home. Luana spent the rest of the day hanging out with Mathew, showing him around the large building, afterwords they went to The Cocoa Cafe that was only a few minutes away. "You don't have to do this really." Mathew said, trying to stop Luana from paying the food since he forgot his wallet, "No it's fine, I don't really mind ayways, I said it was going to be my treat." Luana replied after she gave the waitress the money, Luana pretended not to noticed that Mathew has been staring at her this entire time they spent together and blushed whenever she complimented something about either him, or something he did. After that they started walking back to the apartments when Cassey, Fiona's youunger step siter walked out of her work place with her boyfriend Ludwig, "Luana, how are you doing?" Asked Cassey, her naturaly blue hair shinging in the sunlight, "I'm fine, i'm just glad Fiona hasn't tried to do anything to me. This is Mathew, he just moved in the apartments from Toronto." Mathew just mumbled hello, but didn't make eye contact making it clear he was nervous and getting uncomfortable, so Luana made the conversation short and walked back home with him after saying good-bye to Cassey and Ludwig.

At home, Luana told Mathew her apartment number so if he needed something he can just ask, amazing enough he lived only two rooms away. "So h-how was your date, you you, ah forget it, i'm tired." Slurred Fiona, her blond hair was tangled and the spot where she dyed it blue was now fading away, Luana ignored Fiona, knowing gageing in a conversation would mean talking until the moon turned blue. At 9 p.m. Luana ate dinner in her room, writing in a journal she got on her 12th birthday from her grandma, Luana missed her grandma, her entire family, after she moved out so she could stay in highschool she is so far away from anyone she knew, Max was already living in Pheonix, Arizona when her family moved here on her 15th birthday, now they moved back to Washinton state to retire fully. Luana kept on thinking about Mathew and about how whenever they made eye-contact he would blush slightly, then look away. She also kept on thinking on how pretty how his light purple eye's looked in the sunlight, she wished she had diffrent color of eyes, something unique, something that her dark smoky green eyes weren't. Luana's phone rang the familiar tune, signaling that her customer had like what they heard and wanted her to play at some club they owned so she got into uniform, a zebra stripped t-shirt and a black and blue phat pants, she asked Max to drive her there since she didn't have her driver's licenes yet, and he ruefully accepted, already regretting telling her that he could drive without a chaperone. No one except a few of Luana's friends knew of her job as a DJ, and she told her clients to tell all of the other clubs about her to. Luana play long hours of hard dubstep, rave, and trance for as low as $90 which made her even more money, since the owners always gave $80 tips.

The WirlWind Night club was set into motion as Luan let her knowlage of electronica into flow, the flashing lights made her eye's hurt but she countinued playing the music, knowing that she had to pay the bill this moth again since Fiona lost her job after flirting with a customer just to steal some money from her. Luan kept on seeing a familiar shape out of the corner of her right eye, and whenever she looked, she saw some guy with the same blond hair, but shorter, as Mathew. After 2-3 hours, she had Max take over,so she could go get herself a drink, Max played the music the same way as her, just not as fast. At the place where they were serving drinks, she asked for water like always, not wanting to become an acholic like fiona. Luana drank the entire glass as these men walked up to her, _'Great, drunk idiots_' thought Luana, the tallest man of the group walked up to her first, "Hey sweety, what's a good lookin' piece of eye candy of you working like this when there's a much more perfect type of work you could do for me." Slurred the 20 year-old something man, he reached his hand towards her shoulder but, she smaked it away before it got within halfway. "woah~ you must think you're some superwoman~" Laughed the drunkard, Luana returned the glass and then walked away from the men when they grabbed her arm and started to yank her towards the empty room that was used as the equipment storage. "Hey, let me go!" Luana yelled as she tried to get out of their iron grip. "H-hey, she said to let go." stumbled the familiar voice, Luana turned around and saw Mathew, "what did you say shit head?" growled one of the men, "I said let her go." Replied Mathew, people started to stop dancing and whispered about the arguement they were having. One of the men detached from the group and before he could get to Mathew, Luana tripped him, he fell face first onto the hard ground. ""Why you little-" Said her captor as he pulled on her arm around her back making her wince, Mathew stepped closer to them obviously pissed off that he had _almost_ hurt her, but the pressure on her arm dissapeared as the familiar voice of Max came around, "Get off of her you creep." Max dragged the drunk guy away and shoved him out of the bar area, Mathew stared at Luana for a couple of seconds and started to walk out of the building, "Hey Mathew, where are you going?" Yelled Luana as she followed him, when Mathew turned around and saw her following him, he blushed slightly and started to jog really fast away outside the door. "What's wrong with him" Luana mumbled as she started to run after him.

After a few minutes they were at a nearby park and Mathew was panting hard as Luana caught up to him, "Why did you run?" Mathew spun his head towards her direction and almost started running again when Luana jumped on his back, making him fall face first into the ground. "O-ow, i promise not to run, j-just get off of me please." He asked as his cheeks grew red, Luana got off of him but held on to his arm, they sat face-to-face on the cement, Mathew kept avoiding her gaze, making her feel like something's wrong, "Mathew, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Asked Luana as she leaned closer to get a look at his face, Mathew blushed and looked away mumbling, "I-it's n-nothing." Luan didn't say anything, she just stared at him, the stars were really bright out tonight, Mathew was the one who broke the silence, "C-can you please let go of me, i really have to get home now." Luana felt a little dissapointed, not knowing why, but let him go with a simple "Oh, ok, well goodnight." With a simple, yet sad smile. Mathew got up and stared at her with something glinting in his light purple eyes were darker in the moonlight, he leaned down and gave a quick kiss on Luana's lips, cutting it short when Max and some other boy came near, "Woah, Mathew, why did you ran out of the club so quickly, I thought you actually dissapeared hahahahaha!" the boy turned out to be Alfred, Mathews older brother, A person in a car drove up beside Mathew and said something in a diffrent language, Mathew replied without even blinking he turned to Luana, gave her another wuick kiss and whispered "I have to go mow, but i'll be back soon." And then he dissapeared into the car after Alfred laughed and made said goodbye to Luana and Max, leaving them in the dark night. Luana stared at the direction where Mathew left and felt an emptiness in her chest, _Why do I feel so lonely when he isn't around?_ was the only thought that raced through her mind the rest of the night, filling her head with images of Mathew.


End file.
